


I.W.B.Y.

by Lidevyu



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Boys, Biology, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Kissing, Love, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidevyu/pseuds/Lidevyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Gerard Arthur Way, and I hate this idiotic biology teacher.</p>
<p>Я - Джерард Артур Уэй, и я терпеть не могу этого идиотского учителя биологии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is a pupil or a teacher?

Утро. Понедельник. Будильник. Раньше я частенько прогуливал школу, но теперь, как ни как выпускной класс. Сами знаете: много домашнего задания, еще эти экзамены и куча прочих мелочей.

Зайдя во двор школы, я увидел парня, окруженного моими дружками. Сегодня только второе сентября, а над этим пареньком уже издеваются. Хотя, я и сам это делаю с такими, как он. Ботаниками, жирными, сиротами. Я понимаю, что в большинстве случаев поступаю неправильно, но мне, грубо говоря, насрать. В нашей школе важна репутация и если она будет плохой, либо у тебя ее вообще не будет - ты будешь местной тряпкой. 

\- Эй, Джи, есть идеи? - крикнул Джейк, махая мне рукой. 

Я злобно и лицемерно улыбнулся направляясь к толпе. Вытащив из кармана зажигалку, покрутил ею между пальцев. По нашей толпе прошел одобряющий гул и лишь мученик смотрел на меня со страхом в глазах. Постояв еще несколько секунд, я сделал шаг на встречу к пареньку. Медленно обойдя вокруг него и оценивающе осмотрев, я дотронулся пальцами до его щеки. Улыбнувшись лишь уголками губ, я зажег зажигалку и моя рука двинулась к портфелю. Открыв рюкзак парня, я поджег его и развернувшись, медленно пошел к школе, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Парень в это же время пытался потушить портфель, но у него это не слишком выходило. Толпа смеялась, а некоторые даже снимали происходящее на телефон.

\- Джерард, - улыбнулся Мартин подсаживаясь ко мне за столик в столовой. - Как первый день в школе?

\- Утро удалось: я поджег портфель какого-то ботаника.

\- Я видел. Это было круто. - Спустя некоторое время он вновь спросил. - А как тебе новенькие девочки? Я уже приметил себе двоих. - сказал Мартин, указывая на девчонок в коротеньких юбочках, стоящих возле буфета. 

\- Ты к ним уже подкатывал? - оценивающе спросил Джейк, садясь за наш стол. - Это варианты не из дешевых, да и нервы потрепят хорошенько. 

\- У меня есть только одно определение - шлюхи. - Сказал я в пустоту. 

\- Да ты глянь на их задницы! А фигура? Ммм.. - прикусив губу простонал Джеймс.

Март все еще молчал, поскрипывая зубами.   
Я решил немного потрепать его.

\- Джейк, - попихивая локтем уж больно громко « шептал » я. - Может разведем этих шлюшек на секс?

Теперь молчал Джейк, предчувствуя, что Март сейчас устроит нам обоим ад. А тот, наконец, перестав жевать собственные губы неожиданно сказал:

\- Да пошли вы. - После чего ушел к девушкам.

\- Все с ним ясно. Ладно, пойдем на урок, а то этот биолог в первый же день наорет на нас. 

\- Кстати, у нас новый учитель. Идем быстрее.

В классе мы увидели молодого и довольно низенького парня у доски. 

\- Это новенький или это учитель? - удивленно спросил я у Джейка, но тот промолчал. 

Черноволосый парень повернулся лицом к классу и подошел к учительскому столу.

\- Добрый день. Меня зовут Фрэнк Энтони Томас Айеро, и я ваш новый учитель биологии. Сразу Вам скажу, я не цербер и не монстр, а простой человек. Но профессия учителя заставляет меня сидеть с Вами целый урок, слышать Ваши перешептывания, делать вид, что мне интересно рассказывать вам тему, и, конечно же, как бы не замечать, что Вы, уважаемые, наплевательски относитесь к моему предмету. Но я прошу Вас не опаздывать на мои уроки. Это все, что мне нужно.

Мы с Джейком сидели в конце класса и обсуждали его внешний вид, пока этот, как он выразился «Фрэнк Энтони Томас Айеро» рассказывал тему. На нем была свободная футболка, черные обтягивающие джинсы с дырками на коленках и кеды. А на руке у него трепался браслетик. Это выглядело ужасно мило, чему я очень удивился. Я не очень часто - точнее никогда - не ловил себя на мыслях, что мне нравится то, как выглядят парни. 

Но на середине, наш разговор прервал никто иной как этот «Фрэнк Энтони Томас Айеро». Подошел он именно ко мне, потому что я «слишком громко разговаривал» и это, знаете ли, мешало вести ему урок. Когда я уже пятый раз не реагировал на его замечания, этот паренек, не вытерпев столь ужасного отношения к его персоне, швырнул в меня линейку. Сейчас, я выглядел как тот ботан, которому я поджег портфель. 

\- Вы что творите,черт вас подери? Да и какого хера вообще?! - вскочив с места, я отшвырнул линейку к столу учителя. 

\- Джерард Уэй, немедленно усадите свой зад на стул. - указывая на мою парту сказал учитель.

Повернувшись к зеркалу, я заметил маленькую царапину на своей шее. Сука!

\- О нет, смотрите, это царапина! У меня будет заражение крови, и я умру! - для иронии вскрикнул я.

\- Уэй, дайте мне закончить это долбанный урок! - срываясь на крик сказал Фрэнк.

\- Я требую, чтобы вы отвели меня к медсестре. - спокойно произнес я.

\- Хорошо. Что ж, ребятки, открываем учебник и читаем 7-ой параграф. - Он поднял в воздух толстую книжку.- Уэй, топай быстрее! - а вот сейчас он обращался ко мне.

Подойдя к медпункту, Айеро открыл передо мной дверь и театрально сделал поклон, еще и улыбнулся при этом. Идиот. Никак не отреагировав на это, я спокойно вошел в комнату и поздоровался с тетенькой в халате. Я часто видел ее в школе: ходила, бродила, что-то высматривала, именно поэтому ее никогда нельзя было застать в этом дебильном кабинете. Поэтому, всем больным, частенько приходилось бегать по школе, в поисках этой неугомонной бабульки. Я уже около одиннадцати лет в этой школе, но до сих пор не знаю как ее зовут. Да мне и не очень интересно. 

\- Здравствуйте. - вошел в кабинет Айеро. - Пожалуйста, прошу Вас, спасите этого страдальца от, по его словам, неминуемой смерти заражения крови. 

На самом деле, я не такой дурак, и понимаю, что от малейшей царапины, невозможно умереть. Но я же гребанный Уэй! Гребанному Уэю же надо выебнуться. 

Спустя пару минут я вышел из медпункта. Эта «милейшая женщина» - ее так назвал Фрэнк, когда увидел, что она сделала со мной - заклеила мне царапину пластырем с какими-то цветочками! Да, парень, который поджигает портфели и издевается над людьми, идет по школе с розово-зеленым пластырем в чудеснейший цветочек, ища при этом жертву, на которую он может выплеснуть все свое недовольство.

Пока мы возвращались в класс, я услышал сзади себя легкий смех. Я удивленно обернулся, и увидел улыбающегося, во все тридцать два зуба, биолога. Я остановился и все с тем же удивлением уставился на него.

\- Джерард, - с улыбкой на лице сказал Айеро, - Ты не поверишь, насколько ты брутально выглядишь. _Сейчас._ \- коридор озарился смехом этого биолога. - Нет, серьезно. Этот пластырь отлично тебе подходит. 

\- Идите в задницу. - фыркнул я и вошел в класс.

Следом за мной вошел и Фрэнк. Он пытался быть сдержаннее, но что-то у него не очень выходило, поэтому он все так же продолжал улыбаться. Айеро сел на кресло и вздохнул, после чего поднял голову и уставился на меня.

\- Джерард, мне совершенно не нравится Ваше поведение, поэтому, я прошу Ваше Величество, зайти ко мне сегодня после уроков. Надеюсь, что я понятно объяснил. Так что жду Вас в этом кабинете ровно через три урока. 

Ну конечно, зайду я к нему после уроков. Сейчас. Много хочет. У меня вообще-то другие планы, поэтому ничего не знаю, ничего не слышал. 

Но как бы я не был дерзок, на следующий день этот «Фрэнк Энтони Томас Айеро» не давал мне покоя. Во-первых, он забрал меня с первого урока из-за того, что, видите ли, я не соизволил зайти к нему вчера. Во-вторых, ему не понравился мой внешний вид. По его словам, я выглядел _слишком сексуально._ Идиот. 

Первым кого я увидел перед школой, естественно был этот биолог. Он стоял прямо у входа, сложив руки на груди, и с недовольным лицом кого-то высматривал. Я остановился.

« Вот черт... Подожду начала урока. Он уйдет вести свою биологию, а я спокойно отправлюсь на гребанную алгебру. »

Но даже после звонка он все так же не собирался уходить. Айеро сел на перила у входа, а я вставив наушники в уши и включив музыку погромче, непринужденно направился ко входу, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Фрэнк схватил меня за руку, когда я проходил мимо него. После он поднялся и выдернул мои наушники. 

\- Уэй, на алгебру Вы сейчас не идете. Я договорился с Вашим учителем. Вы идете ко мне в класс. У меня нет урока и нам есть о чем поговорить. 

Когда мы вошли в класс Айеро указал мне рукой на парту, а сам сел на учительский стол забросив ногу на ногу. 

\- Джерард, могу ли я услышать причину по которой Вы, мой дорогой, не зашли ко мне вчера? - говоря, это учитель стучал пальцами по столу. - Мне придется Вас наказать. Вы ведь в курсе? 

\- Вы,что собрались меня нежно изнасиловать? - улыбнулся я и подался вперед.

\- Почему же нежно? Мне больше нравится жесткий секс. И поэтому я могу засунуть указку тебе в задницу, чтобы ты заткнулся. - улыбнулся парень. 

Я отстранился и поудобнее уселся на стуле. 

\- Успокойся, ты всего лишь будешь убирать класс в течение недели. 

\- Жаль. Первый вариант мне понравился больше.

\- Первый вариант, Уэй, ты будешь пробовать с милейшими дамами легкого поведения. - парировал биолог. - До конца урока еще пол часа. Поэтому просто можешь посидеть тут. Или же, уберись в классе. Это было бы куда полезнее.

\- А Вы не желаете мне помочь? Я не хочу, чтобы вы пялились на мой зад, когда я буду тут убираться.

\- Нет-нет, я еще вчера насмотрелся. Мне хватило. Тряпка за тем шкафом, там ты можешь найти и швабру. Вода, как ты знаешь, находится в туалете. 

Я возмущенно выдохнул, но все же решил убрать класс. Да, Уэй, до такого ты еще не скатывался. Какой-то учитель-идиот говорит, что мне стоит убраться в классе. Ох, отлично. Давайте, я еще буду пассивом в сексе. Замечательно. 

Я очень уж ждал, когда закончатся эти уроки. Джейк и Мартин обещали мне вчера, что приедут ко мне с выпивкой и милыми девушками. И кому я верю? Эти два упыря, вечно выбирают себе самых хороших и милых девушек, а я как всегда остаюсь с какой-то заумной дамой, которая вместо того, чтобы заняться делом, предпочитает порассуждать о смысле жизни, либо о любой херне связанной с наукой.   
Как-то раз, мне досталась ужасная зануда. Мало того, что она весь вечер рассказывала мне про тлеющий разряд, так еще, в завершение всего этого урока физики, начала рассказывать мне о хер-пойми-чем. Я так увлекся, что вскоре уснул. И слава Богу, неизвестно, что она бы еще выдала.

Выйдя со школы, я остановился у входа с парнями.

\- Ну что, во сколько мне вас ждать? - спросил я.

\- Ближе к восьми. Думаю, мы сможем достать травки. А если нет, то притащим кальян. 

\- Только, твою мать, Мартин, если ты еще раз припрешь мне очередную кралю, которая только и делает, что говорит о науке, я тебя обрею ночью на лысо. Поверь мне. Еще один раз «самой увлекательной ночи в своей жизни» я не выдержу. И всю свою месть я буду вымещать на тебе. - я злобно улыбнулся.

\- Отлично. Джейк, познакомь меня с самой нудной и свихнувшейся на учебе девушкой, и я буду должен тебе до конца жизни.   
Мартин подмигнул мне и быстро отбежал в сторону, как только заметил, что я смотрю на него, как сам Дьявол.

В доме было не особо убрано, и я, конечно же, не нашел чем заняться, как порисовать. Достав листик из шкафчика, я начал свое творение. Убирать я не собирался, а поэтому у меня была куча времени, которую я мог уделить своему увлечению.


	2. - This is my old friend, his name is Rick Grimes, he is from Tennessee.

Из-за рисунка, я совершенно не заметил, как пролетели несколько часов. Я бросил карандаш на стол и направился к двери, в которую очень настойчиво стучали. Вот что за люди? Для чего придумали звонок? Возьми, подними свою голову, чуть выше и заметь эту идиотскую кнопочку! Но нет же, надо настойчиво тарабанить. Недовольно открыв дверь, я увидел Джейка, на лице которого сияла широкая улыбка. Позади него я заметил двух девчонок - похоже это те самые девушки, которые стояли сегодня в буфете, - Мартина и еще одного парня. Я никогда не видел его раньше, но это не очень-то меня и волновало.   
Когда все сели вокруг «круглого стола» - он, правда, не круглый, но Джейк почему-то называет его именно так, - я вопросительно уставился на Мартина.

\- Что ты так смотришь на меня? - спросил блондин засовывая в рот мандаринку и обнял одну из девушек.

\- Может вы оба расскажете мне, где нашли этого самца? - я перевел взгляд от Мартина на Джейка и обратно.

Этот парень, даже нет, скорее мужчина, уж очень взросло выглядел. Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.

_«Серьезно?»_

\- Это мой старый друг, его зовут Рик Граймс,он из Теннесси - бросил Мартин.

Этот самый Рик протянул мне руку, и я пожал ее с равнодушием. Но сейчас меня больше интересовало, где моя девушка. Точнее, та мадам, которая должна была стать ей на этот вечер. Они же не хотят сказать, что вот этот Рик, вместо нее? Господи, если это так, то я обещаю, что завтра утром Мартин проснется с новым имиджем. Ну почему мои друзья такие идиоты? За что мне такое счастье привалило? Ладно. Придется разобраться с ними позже. 

\- И, кто же ты, Рик? Расскажешь о себе? - мое любопытство взяло вверх. 

\- Что ж, мне 20. Я учусь на переводчика, занимаюсь спортом, люблю заводить новых друзей, - брюнет поправил свои длинные волосы и облизал губы,после чего уставился на меня.

_«Ага, а еще ты забыл сказать, что мой новый знакомый Рик - гей. По крайней мере, очень уж похож.»_

Еще пол часа он меня расспрашивал о том кто я, что я, как живу и чем увлекаюсь. Честно говоря, за это время он показался мне не таким уж и плохим, как на первый взгляд. Этот «Рик Граймс» успел напроситься ко мне в ученики. Видите ли, ему хочется научиться рисовать, но он никак не может найти достойного учителя. М-да, а семнадцатилетний парень, которого ты знаешь сорок минут, уже стал для тебя авторитетом. Замечательно, не находишь? 

Но чем ближе время подходило к полуночи, тем веселее нам всем становилось. Джейк съездил за выпивкой и привез ящик пива вместе с шестью бутылками коньяка. К часу ночи, Мартин уединился со своей - Боже, как можно было придумать такое тупое прозвище? - «дикой кошечкой любви». Рик весь вечер то и дело поглядывал на меня. Нет, я конечно люблю когда на меня смотрят, но не в случае с парнями. Вообще, все это можно было списать на спиртное, потому что он сам выпил две бутылки конька. Как эти две бутылки влезли в него, для меня остается загадкой. Но Уэй же тоже хочет бухнуть, Уэй же хочет расслабиться. Поэтому, ночью третьего сентября, я уже не стоял на ногах. Но это еще пол беды. Самое пекло начнется уже к утру, когда три самых стойких парня, остались сидеть за «круглым столом». Рик Граймс из Теннесси все так же не сводил с меня глаз, а я делал вид, что ничего не замечаю. Хотя, кому оно надо? Я же Уэй! Я же гребанный Уэй, да! Я решил же что-то выкинуть. Осушив бокал с коньяком, я повернулся к Рику, который сидел рядом со мной - Боже, как мне могло прийти такое в голову? - и поцеловал его. Сначала, правда, было мерзко, но позже, очень даже хорошо. Знаете, с парнем куда круче целоваться, чем с девушкой. Я серьезно. Парни более настойчивы, более жестки, и они знают, чего ты ждешь от поцелуя.

Честно сказать, я не мог оторваться от его губ. Они были немного опухшими и потрескавшимися из-за того, что он часто кусал их сегодня вечером. Его пальцы зарылись в моих волосах, а мои руки начали нежно обвивать его шею. С каждым разом, я все увереннее отвечал на его поцелуй, он становился все жарче и грубее, чем в первые секунды. В порыве страсти, я начинаю покусывать его нижнюю губу. Рик так же не отстает от меня: оттягивает нижнюю губу, прикусывает и тут же начинает ласкать. Мое сердце бьется все быстрее. Кажется, что наш поцелуй может быть бесконечным и будет таковым. Я понимаю, что мы и дальше хотим наслаждаться друг другом, но легкие начинают напоминать о недостатке кислорода, и мы прерываемся. 

Я смотрю в его глаза и начинаю смеяться. Я даже не пойму что это за смех: смех моего идиотизма, смех счастья или наслаждения. Этот поцелуй был великолепен без сомнений, но так же и очень необычным для меня. Я впервые целовался с парнем, к тому же из-за здравого смысла, но черт возьми, мне это нравится. Я хочу целовать его еще и еще, но держу себя в руках и просто ухожу в другую комнату, пожелав лишь Рику и Джейку спокойной ночи. 

На следующее утро, голова моя ужасно раскалывалась и совершенно не хотела, чтобы я хоть немного почувствовал себя в порядке. Первой моей мыслью после сна, было то, что я идиот, блять. Я просто, сука, долбан! Сколько раз я говорил себе: «Джерард-гребанный-ты-Уэй, не умеешь пить - не пей!». Но нет же, я пью и делаю кучу глупостей. Я очень надеюсь, что это останется только между мной и Риком. И Мартином, который завтра придет в школу - лысый. Это я ему гарантирую.  
Но я очень обрадовался, когда обнаружил, что никого в моей квартире не осталось. Хотя было такое впечатление, что стадо слонов устроили здесь брачные игры. Покачав головой и посмотрев на часы, я обнаружил, что у меня еще есть время, чтобы прийти ко второму уроку. Кинув все нужные учебники и тетради в свой рюкзак, я вышел из дома. 

До пятого урока, в школе все было отлично. Да и должно было быть отлично, пока на замену алгебры не пришел «Фрэнк Энтони Томас Айеро» собственной персоной. Урок прошел отлично, никто меня не доставал и не кидал в меня линейки, что меня безумно радовало. После урока Айеро отпустил всех, но не меня.

\- Джерард, можно у тебя кое-что узнать? - мило улыбаясь и садясь в учительское кресло спросил Айеро, и не дождавшись моего ответа продолжил. - Сегодня утром, я заметил, что вчерашняя вечеринка прошла на «ура». Так вот, я всегда хотел узнать, ты действительно так классно целуешься или это только со стороны кажется? 

_«Что? Откуда он, блять, узнал?!»_

\- А что вы так на меня смотрите? Да, Уэй, я сижу в фейсбуке, в этом нет ничего удивительного. 

_«Что значит «Я сижу в фейсбуке»? Ну, Мартин, молчаливая ты, сука, галлюцинация.»_

\- А что такое, мистер Айеро? Вам завидно, что Вы так не умеете? - парировал я. - Но Вы не расстраивайтесь, не у всех есть талант. Возможно, Вы гораздо лучше в другом? 

Я постарался как можно нахальнее улыбнуться и притронулся языком к щеке, после чего несколько раз вытолкнул язык, тем самым изображая отсос. Не дождавшись ответа Фрэнка, я вышел из класса. Я ничего не стал говорить Мартину, а просто пригласил его и Джейка собраться сегодня у меня. И да, я сдерживаю свои обещания, поэтому со мной лучше не шутить.

Днем, я, наконец-то, закончил рисунок и даже успел отдать его заказчику. Приехав домой я понял, что Рик не выходит у меня из головы. Его улыбка, взгляд, губы, наш поцелуй... Нет, Уэй, только не смей становиться геем. Не в этой жизни. Вновь взявшись за карандаш, я начал выводить силуэт мужчины. Почему мне так, чёрт возьми, нравится улыбка этого Рика Граймса из Теннесси? Я сойду с ума, если не увижу в ближайшие несколько дней. В любом случае, у меня есть его номер, и я могу назначить урок на любой день. 

Вечером, ко мне все же пришли Мартин и Джейк, и мы устроили «Киносеанс у Уэя». Иногда мы просто собирались вместе и смотрели какие-то комедии. Что-то типа «Мальчишника в Вегасе» или «Американского Пирога».   
Ближе к утру настал мой час. Я, конечно, решил немного сжалиться над Мартином и просто нарисовал ему на щеках два здоровенных члена и выбрил ему висок. После чего, быстро смылся из дома, оставив записку:

_Мартин, я же тебе обещал, что ты будешь у меня лысым, если что-то выкинешь? Я сдержал свое обещание._  
Я сильно надеюсь, что тебе очень понравится твой новый имидж. Я ведь действительно старался.   
Не забудь проверить свою страничку в Фейсбуке.   
С Добрым утром!   
Джерард.  
p.s Скажи спасибо, что не полностью побрил, циклоп ебучий.

 

В школу Мартин не пришел, а вот Джейк пожал мне руку и выразил благодарность за такой смелый поступок. Но меня немного... точнее, очень смущало то, что все вокруг обсуждали мой поцелуй с парнем. Некоторые перестали бояться меня, а некоторые тупо не обращали внимания. Но не Айеро.


	3. I wanted to check one small thing.

Очередной скучный и ничем не примечательный урок с Мисс Монтгомери. По крайней мере, он выглядел таковым. Очередные синусы, косинусы и прочая ненужная ерунда. Прошло уже пятнадцать минут безделья и жуткой скуки. Но не тут-то было. В класс зашел запыхавшийся Айеро и, пожав плечами, расставил руки в стороны.

\- Извините, просто там ходит наш местный и «всеми любимый» Циклоп. А мне лучше этому существу на глаза не попадаться. 

Что ж, а теперь всё по порядку. Нашему директору сделали операцию на глаз, и некоторое время он должен ходить с повязкой. А наши добрейшие и милейшие учителя уже успели придумать директрисе кличку, и как вы уже поняли, это именно «Циклоп».

\- Знаете, Айеро, я ,конечно, все понимаю, но прошу Вас немедленно покинуть кабинет. У нас тут все-таки не цирк, а приличное учебное заведение.

Пф, приличное, ну да, конечно. Только подумайте: «Приличное среднеобразовательное заведение с добрейшими и милейшими учителями - которые всегда готовы прийти к Вам на помощь, - и с самым успешным директором - Циклопом, в нашем приятнейшем городе.» Чувствуете, сколько тут сарказма? 

\- Да, конечно, но прошу Вас, мне срочно нужно забрать Уэя, - я немного удивился, услышав свою фамилию, но это лучше, чем сидеть на скучной геометрии. 

Я тут же побросал все в портфель и переступил порог класса. Но честно говоря, я даже не знаю, что хуже: остаться с «Фрэнком Энтони Томасом Айеро» или же сидеть на геометрии и решать задачи. Что первое, что второе - попахивает мазохизмом.   
В классе биологии никого не было. Да тут практически никого и никогда не бывает. Мне даже интересно, это только у моего класса биология в расписании есть? 

\- Ставь вещи. - Сказал биолог, прогуливаясь по классу. 

\- Мистер Айеро, а зачем Вы вообще меня забрали с геометрии? - поинтересовался я. 

\- Зачем? Ну, может быть, потому что ты забыл о дежурстве после уроков, Джерард? Я же вроде говорил, что со мной лучше не шутить. 

Боже, да что ему так сдалось это дежурство в классе? Уборщицы на что? Просто так? В нашей школе их больше, чем тараканов на кухне, но пользы - ноль. А ведь тараканы, видимо, у школьных поваров в почете. Потому что их и в самом деле туева куча. 

\- Что ты на меня так смотришь? Не хочешь убирать после уроков, будешь убирать пока они идут. Тебя устроит? 

\- И что же Вы скажете учителям? Нельзя же просто так забирать меня каждый божий день с уроков.

\- Конечно нельзя, поэтому ты, дорогой мой, будешь готовиться к турниру по биологии. И да, ты _будешь_ по нему готовиться, не сомневайся, но параллельно - будешь и в классе убирать. Так что с сегодняшнего дня, Уэй, ты официально освобожден от уроков на неделю. 

Что, блять? Да я эту биологию раза два за год открываю, не больше. А этот идиот собрался меня на турнир отправлять. У меня даже слова другого нет, кроме как «идиот». Идиот, идиот, идиот. Ладно, чего взять с больного человека. 

\- Давай, Джи, ты уже знаешь, что и где находится. Работай. А я понаблюдаю. - Фрэнк уселся за учительский стол и стал пристально наблюдать за мной. 

Серьезно? Еще подрочи на меня. А кого стесняться-то?   
Как Вы думаете, что сейчас произойдет. Да, именно. Гребанный Уэй захочет выебнуться. Это у меня уже становится традицией. Мои идеи до добра меня не доведут. Никогда. И почему то, мне с каждым днем все больше кажется, что я умру тогда, когда очередной раз буду выебываться. 

Уже с ведром воды и шваброй в руках, я начал свою тупую затею. Чем больше я мыл, тем больше выгинался и облизывал свои губы, стараясь выглядеть при этом как можно сексуальнее. Ну, по крайней мере, девушек заводят мои облизывания губ и «женские» позы. А если девушек заводит, то этот идиот тем более поведется. Мда, видимо, я ошибся.

Ведь когда я убрал весь класс, у Айеро даже не изменилось лицо. У него ни черта не изменилось, не говоря уже о том, что у него не встал. Хотя, это не суть. 

Пока мы с Айеро обсуждали мои знания по биологии, мне позвонили. И позвонил сам Рик Граймс из Теннеси. Сегодня я договорился встретиться с ним у себя и попытаться его хоть чему-то научить. Но так как из-за этого идиотского учителя биологии у меня не получится приехать домой вовремя, мне пришлось отменить урок. Точнее, Айеро пришлось отменить его. Как только у меня зашла речь о сегодняшнем вечере и на моем лице появилась милая улыбка, Айеро отжал у меня телефон, и сказал Рику, что «никакого урока рисования в домашних условиях сегодня не будет, так как Джерард занимается куда более важными и приятными вещами со своим любимым учителем биологии.» После чего биолог сбросил звонок и отдал телефон мне. Тоже мне, учитель, блять, любимый. Идиот. 

Ближе к часам шести вечера - да-а, мы сидели там до шести вечера, - его величество соизволило меня отпустить. Я уж было думал, что на этом мои муки на сегодняшний день закончились, и я спокойно могу и дальше наслаждаться своей никчемной жизнью. Какой же я наивный идиот. Видимо, долгое времяпрепровождение с Айеро на меня плохо влияет. Но все же, честно говоря, мне нравится с ним находиться. Да, возможно это глупо, но он не так плох, как кажется на первый взгляд.

Практически рядом с выходом из класса Фрэнк окликнул меня. Не успел я обернуться, тот взял мою руку и прижал к стенке, после чего посмотрел мне в глаза и мило улыбнулся. Я недоуменно уставился на него. Что он творит-то?   
Айеро убрал свою руку от моей и прикусил нижнюю губу, после чего хрипло засмеялся. Странно, но только сейчас я заметил, что этот парень ниже меня. У меня в голове сразу появилась все это действие со стороны. Парень, который прижат к стене и на лице которого застыло удивление, а напротив него стоит учитель маленького роста, который смеется. Это почему-то вызвало у меня тихий смешок. Я посмотрел в глаза учителю - они у него оказались довольно красивыми. Странно, что я не замечал этого раньше. Фрэнк отошел от меня и кинул мне мою куртку, висевшую на спинке стула. 

\- Не стоит забывать в моем кабинете свои вещи, Джерард. Запомни это. 

И в коридоре школы меня догнал мой «любимый учитель биологии». Хотя, я был не против компании. Не смотря на всю его тупость, он был обаятельным и довольно общительным человеком, с которым приятно было вести разговор. Хм, никогда бы не подумал. 

Фрэнк облизал губы и встав на носочки нежно прикоснулся к моим губам. «О боже мой, серьезно? Меня поцеловал мой учитель биологии?» Тут же все мои мысли отгоняет холодная рука Фрэнка, которую я чувствую на своей шее. Я плавно открываю глаза и смотрю на целующего меня парня, я вижу на его лице легкую улыбку. Я быстро прихожу в себя и отстраняюсь. Вижу во взгляде Айеро блаженство. Серьезно? Он серьезно?

\- Что это, блять, было? Нет, знаете, я, конечно, все могу понять, но это для меня уж слишком сложно. - в моем взгляде была не только растерянность, но и возмущение вперемежку с бешенством. - Что за херня?

Но Айеро по прежнему невозмутимо стоял и смотрел на меня. Приоткрыв рот, он спокойно и блаженно проговорил:  
\- Ничего, просто я хотел проверить одну маленькую вещь. И знаешь, на видео, мне показалось, что ты куда лучше целуешься. Но, увы, все ошибаются, и я, конечно же, не исключение. Хотя, для первого раза поцелуй сойдет. 

Биолог ушел, а я все так же остался стоять в коридоре. 

***

 

На следующий день, Айеро делал вид, что ничего и никогда не происходило. Почему-то это даже не удивляет меня. Я всегда знал, что он идиот. Но больше всего в этот день меня удивило то, что Рик приперся ко мне в школу. Точнее, за мной. Дабы сегодня мы точно смогли заняться рисованием. Мне стало не по себе. Мало того, что половина школы считает меня педиком, а ведь я таковым не являюсь, так еще и биолог меня вчера поцеловал. 

Слишком много парней вокруг и слишком много поцелуев с этими самыми парнями.   
Пока Рик нашел нужный кабинет, мне показалось,что прошла целая вечность. Хотя, я даже не удивлен. В нашей школе заблудиться легче, чем стать местной тряпкой. 

В тот момент, когда «Фрэнк Энтони Томас Айеро» увидел этого самого Рика Граймса, я засмеялся в голос. Как я уже говорил, Айеро был низеньким, а Граймс был… метр восемьдесят пять, если не выше. И меня позабавило то, что учитель уставился на Рика, как маленький ребенок на большого дядю,который отобрал у него конфетку.   
Когда мы с Риком собрались выходить из класса, Фрэнк крикнул:

\- Рик, будь добр, научи парня целоваться по-взрослому, а то он как дитя малое, в самом-то деле. Не думаю, что такой поцелуй принесет удовольствие такому парню, как ты.

\- Мистер Айеро, дело ведь не только во мне, но и в Вас. А еще хочу добавить, что более жалкого и бездарного поцелуя, чем наш, у меня еще не было.


End file.
